221 Texts
by SomeoneSarah
Summary: After Sherlock's death, John finds himself still texting his friend's disconnected phone in order to cope. One-shot. No slash unless you've got goggles.


1. 'Answer your phone, Sherlock. –JW'

2. 'When do you think you will be back? –JW'

3. 'Sherlock, we're out of milk again. Stop by Tesco. –JW'

4. 'Sherlock, we need more jam. Pick some up on your way home for me? –JW'

5. 'I was just in the cupboard looking for painkillers. Found a half-decomposed thumb. Friend of yours? –JW'

6. 'Sherlock. –JW'

7. 'Come home soon, Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson keeps taking your stuff. If you don't hurry, I might not be able to save it. –JW'

8. 'I miss you. –JW'

9. 'Sherlock, it's been over three days. Come home. –JW'

10. 'We need more sugar. Meet me at Tesco? –JW'

11. 'There are some people here you'd get a kick out of deducing. Really funny, you'd love them. Hurry. –JW'

12. 'I'm in the checkout line. Why aren't you here? –JW'

13. 'It's getting late. –JW'

14. 'Come home and sleep. You must be exhausted. –JW'

15. 'Sherlock. –JW'

16. 'I can't sleep, Sherlock. –JW'

17. 'I can't stop thinking about you. Come back. We need to talk. –JW'

18. 'Lestrade stopped by this morning. Says there's a serial killer loose. You love those. You should take the case. –JW'

19. 'No hot water in the flat. Bring some tools on your way home. –JW'

20. 'Come home, Sherlock. –JW'

21. 'Molly sent chocolates in the post today. Must be for you. She must still fancy you. –JW'

22. 'Nothing's on telly. Boring without you here. Hurry back. –JW'

23. 'Answer your phone, Sherlock –JW'

24. 'Sherlock? –JW'

25. 'I miss you. –JW'

26. 'I miss you, Sherlock –JW'

27. 'Come home. Please. –JW'

28. 'Can't sleep again. –JW'

29. 'I need you, Sherlock. I need you here. I can't do this alone. –JW'

30. 'Mrs. Hudson struck again. She hid your chemistry set on me, probably because she found me tinkering with it. I think I was crying, but I can't be sure. Come back. –JW'

31. 'I made a nice brew of hot tea. Would you like any? –JW'

32. 'Out of milk again. Spilled it on accident. Bring some? –JW'

33. 'The lack of body parts in the kitchen is unnerving. You haven't been experimenting lately. –JW'

34. 'Went back to work again today. Got some strange looks. Didn't see you there. –JW'

35. 'I don't want to believe it, Sherlock. Come back. –JW'

36. 'Can't sleep again, Sherlock. Nightmares. I wish you were here. –JW'

37. 'I'm walking along the shops, and just passed a fabric store. Some ghastly orange cloth was hanging in the window. Made me think of our first case together and your shock blanket. The woman working there gave it to me along with a hug. Must've been crying again. –JW'

38. 'Sorry I haven't texted today. Misplaced my phone at the hospital. Drove myself mad looking for it. –JW'

39. 'Answer me. –JW'

40. 'Mycroft is here. He's in the sitting room. Wonder what he wants. Want to stop by and say hello? –JW'

41. 'Your brother tried to box up your things. I wouldn't let him. Figure you wouldn't appreciate coming back to find your stuff gone. I think he managed to get away with the deerstalker. You won't miss it, though, will you? –JW'

42. 'I miss you, Sherlock. So much. It hurts. –JW'

43. 'Sorry for texting so late. Had that nightmare again. Not the ones from the war, the one I mentioned before. Did I tell you about it? It was the memory of you falling, and me standing there. Powerless to save you. My screams are silent and I am paralyzed as you jump to your death. Again and again and again. Until I fall out of bed sobbing and shaking and sweating. Then Mrs. Hudson shows up in my room with a glass of water and a hug. She helps me back to bed and leaves with a kind word. It's not enough. It's not what I need; what I need is you, Sherlock. I could really use your company right now. –JW'

44. 'I'm at the cemetery. I'm texting the man who lies below my feet. And I'm expecting to hear a ring from somewhere beneath the dirt. I'm expecting a reply. I'm going mad, Sherlock, and it's all your fault. –JW'

45. 'I left flowers at your grave. Red roses. The man at the shop tried to steer me towards some white ones, but I thought the red ones were nicer. I thought you'd like them. I put them in a beaker for a vase. I know how much you enjoy chemistry, and maybe these flowers can be part of your next experiment. –JW'

46. 'I'm craving pasta. Want to go to Angelo's? –JW'

47. 'Sarah took me to see a play. It surprised me when she asked. I don't think anything is going to come from it, though. Relationship-wise. I think it was just a friend comforting a friend. Wherever you are, Sherlock, I hope you have a friend too. –JW'

48. 'Will you bring some biscuits from Tesco? We're out. –JW'

49. 'It's a nice day. Let's go to the park. –JW'

50. 'Park was a bad idea. Hurts too much to explain right now. I'm tuning your violin for you, like you showed me how to do it. –JW'

51. 'I was walking in the park and passed a man with a violin. The music was sweet and soft, reminded me of something you would compose. You are much more talented, though. This man was an amateur compared to you. But it reminded me of how quiet the flat is these days. No gunshots or mumbling or music at two in the morning. No explosions or shouting or fighting. No complaining or grumbling or smartarse remarks. No soft footsteps outside my door when I have a nightmare. No gentle voice telling me it was just a dream. No hands touching mine to remind me what is reality and what is fantasy. No cheekbones or curly hair. No scarves or coats with the collar turned up. No deep chuckle or mysterious smile. No icy blue eyes to stare into mine. No calculating gaze that misses nothing and sees everything. No consulting detective curling his lip at the ungodly length of this text turned novel. No Sherlock. –JW'

52. 'Just went down to the morgue to find the cause of death of one of my patients. Molly saw me and ran up to me. Hugged me. Odd. I think she misses you too, Sherlock. –JW'

53. 'I miss you, Sherlock. –JW'

54. 'Your skull friend is starting to creep me out. I turned him – or is it a her? – to face the wall so it couldn't stare at me anymore. –JW'

55. 'Lestrade visited again. Gave me a case file. I suspect he hopes I picked up on your skills in the time we've lived together. Seems interesting; you should stop by and look it over. –JW'

56. 'I'm falling apart, sobbing on the floor because I couldn't make it to the couch before I collapsed. Mrs. Hudson is out. I'm glad no one is here to witness this. I wish you were. –JW'

57. 'The limp is back. –JW'

58. 'Sherlock, where did you put my cane? You didn't throw it out, did you? I need it. –JW'

59. 'Sherlock. Where did you put it? I can't go to work without it! –JW'

60. 'Found it. –JW'

61. 'People are staring at the cane. They look worried. I don't want their concern. Help me. –JW'

62. 'Come home. I actually discovered the final clue they needed to solve that case. Come celebrate with me. Or come ridicule me for not putting it together sooner, that it was all so obvious. Just come home. Baker Street needs you. –JW'

63. 'I need you. –JW'

64. 'Sherlock. –JW.'

65. 'Lestrade called. He wants me to take a permanent position of consulting detective. I had to hang up mid-sentence because it was all too much for me to handle. I can't take your place, Sherlock. You are the one and only, and no one can ever be as brilliant as you. No matter what they say. Consulting detective isn't a job. It's a title, a rank. One only you could possibly hold and no one can ever begin to compare to. I won't accept it. Because that means admitting you aren't coming back. Because that means saying goodbye. –JW'

66. 'I'm going out. Want anything from Tesco? –JW'

67. 'Sky's cloudy. Might rain. –JW'

68. 'It's pouring, and I can't get a cab to stop. I envy your brother's umbrella. –JW'

69. 'Just ate at Angelo's. I had to remind him to bring a candle; he almost forgot it this time. I think I saw tears in his eyes. –JW'

70. 'Woke from a nightmare. Can't seem to bring myself to get up from the floor this time. Worst one yet. –JW'

71. 'Come home. –JW'

72. 'I think I'm coming down with something. Would you mind bringing home some herbal tea and medicine? –JW'

73. 'Woke feeling like crap. It's the flu. –JW'

74. 'It's so lonely lying on the couch with no one to nag at me to stop being lazy and get up. You're welcome to come back anytime you like, Sherlock. –JW'

75. 'I could really use the company right now. –JW'

76. 'Harry found out I wasn't feeling well and called. Sang some mad song about a cat. Said it was from some American telly show about the big bang. Brain's too muddled to think about it right now. –JW'

77. 'Fevered nightmares are always the worst of all. I found myself lying wounded in the desert, and as bullets flew over our heads you were there beside me. Dead. It got worse after that, but I'm too exhausted to type it all on such a small keyboard right now. Come home and I'll tell you about it over tea. –JW'

78. 'Woke this morning to find my fever had broken overnight. Finally. –JW'

79. 'Just caught Mrs. Hudson trying to make off with some of your things in a box while I was ill. Stopped her just in time. Lots of shouting. Lots of tears. She's returning your chemistry set; turns out it was in her closet the whole time. Couldn't bear to part with it. –JW'

80. 'I still feel a little unwell, but I have to visit you. At least the limp is a little better today, and I can manage without the cane. I'll bring those red roses in a beaker again. –JW'

81. 'Mrs. Hudson fell. –JW'

82. 'Hip gave out trying to bring tea up to me. –JW'

83. 'She's in surgery, Sherlock. –JW'

84. 'I'm worried about her. You should come. –JW'

85. 'Waiting for anesthetic to wear off. Could be a couple hours. Come see her. –JW'

86. 'She's okay. Minor fractures and sprains. She'll be in the hospital and a nursing home for a while, recovering. Baker Street will be lonely. I need you. –JW'

87. 'Come home whenever you feel like it. I'm waiting. –JW'

88. 'It's so quiet. –JW'

89. 'I just shot the wall. I can see why you used to do it. –JW'

90. 'Shot the wall a few times too many, police showed up. Luckily Lestrade was part of the squad, and he understood. He stayed with me for a while. –JW'

91. 'I can't help but wonder sometimes why I still text this number. This disconnected number. I know it's disconnected because every text I send it replied with an error alert. I like to think that alert is your attempt at a snarky reply. That the texts really are reaching you. –JW'

92. 'I know they aren't really going to you, Sherlock. You're dead. I'm at your grave again. I'm staring at the black stone and searching for your face, for some sign that it is a lie. I only see my broken reflection gazing back. You aren't there. –JW'

93. 'I miss you, Sherlock. –JW'

94. 'If you ever decide to show up, could you bring some milk? Can never seem to last. –JW'

95. 'I'm not so sure I can do this anymore. I'm so alone. –JW'

96. 'I hate you, Sherlock Holmes. I hate you. –JW'

97. 'How the hell could you be so selfish? You just left. Like that. Without any thought about what it would do to those who cared about you. –JW'

98. 'I can't believe I ever trusted you. You betrayed me. –JW'

99. 'How could you abandon me like this? Just cut the crap already! –JW'

100. 'Please? –JW'

101. 'I'm sorry. –JW'

102. 'I'm sorry, Sherlock. I didn't mean it. –JW'

103. 'I just don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what to feel. –JW'

104. 'Okay, maybe that last statement didn't make much sense. I feel a lot, actually. I feel too much. And I certainly don't do much thinking anymore. Wouldn't you be proud? I just feel. Sherlock, I am overwhelmed by the one thing that has always repelled you. Sentiment. –JW'

105. 'If you were to return right now, you'd come home to a shell of the man you knew me to be. I'd be ashamed. Everything I feel is painful. Sorrow. Despair. Guilt. Anger. Loneliness. Hatred. And so much more. I'm not myself anymore. –JW'

106. 'I can't believe how pathetic I'm being. I don't blame you for not answering. You must be so disappointed in me for not holding it together. For falling apart at the seams that moment I lost you. I'm sorry. –JW'

107. 'Actually, I'm not sorry. I am a lot of things, but I am definitely not sorry. –JW'

108. 'I'm at the cemetery now, Sherlock. And there's something I need to tell you. I should have told you long ago, when blood still flowed through your veins and air still moved in your lungs. –JW'

109. 'I'm at your grave now. I wanted to tell you in person, but now I can't seem to say it aloud. So I'll text it. –JW'

110. 'Sherlock Holmes, I've waited way too long to tell you this, but I just need you to know that I love you. –JW'

111. 'There. I said it. Yet, I also need you to know that it isn't the kind of love one usually thinks of. No, I do not have a romantic interest in you. As I've said time and time again, I'm not gay. I do love you, though. In a close, heterosexual bond. Like brothers. But more. –JW'

112. 'I know I'm probably not making a lot of sense right now, but I just needed to get it out. I'm floundering for the right words here. Feel free to make an appearance and help me out any time now. –JW'

113. 'I love you, Sherlock. I loved you since the first time I walked into that charming little flat on Baker Street. I loved you when you held a gun to my head and held me hostage. I loved you when you shot the hell out of our wall. I loved you when you woke me up to the violin at four in the morning. I loved you when you stuck a head in the fridge and an ear in my soup. I loved you when you experimented on me without my consent, and I loved you when you jumped from that roof. –JW'

114. 'And the craziest part of it? I still love you. –JW'

115. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you. It's just not possible. Even if you didn't love me back, I wouldn't be able to stop. –JW'

116. 'Sherlock, I will love you to the end of my time on this earth. And then I will still love you. It's as simple as that. –JW'

117. 'Oh, but before I leave, I brought you more roses. Red. In a beaker. –JW'

118. 'Saw a funny fellow while trying to catch a cab. You would have had some fun picking him apart. –JW'

119. 'I'm not sure what to say to you now, after that confession at your grave. I wish you would answer me. –JW'

120. 'Made some coffee. Tastes like crap. –JW'

121. 'Mycroft called. I think he's worried about me. He won't say it, but I know he is. Keeps checking on me. –JW'

122. 'I need you here, Sherlock. –JW'

123. 'Just got back from therapy. Haven't been going as much as I probably should be. She was disappointed to see the cane is back. –JW'

124. 'Misplaced my phone again. Sorry. I've been rather out of it these past few days. –JW'

125. 'Watching an old episode of Doctor Who. Why can't you be like him? Why can't you regenerate too? I miss you. –JW'

126. 'I'm going to go visit Mrs. Hudson. Want me to pass along a message from you? Anything you'd like me to tell her? –JW'

127. 'As soon as I got here she immediately started trying to mother me. Gives me hope for her recovery. –JW'

128. 'I thought you'd like to know that she's doing really well, Sherlock. I know how much you care about her. –JW'

129. 'That new pizza place finally opened around the corner. Might go there later. Care to join me? –JW'

130. 'The food here is brilliant. Nothing like Angelo's, but still good. –JW'

131. 'Just woke up from my third nightmare in a row. You died. Again. I wish you were here. –JW'

132. 'I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't blog anymore. I haven't since you – well. Since you left. I text you instead. It sounds crazy, but it helps. Helps me imagine that it didn't happen, that you're still out there reading these messages. I don't tell anyone that I still text you; they would argue that this is the opposite of progress and take my phone away. I wouldn't be able to deal with that. This keeps me sane, Sherlock. –JW'

133. 'I'm not sure what drove me to do it, but I went in your room. I haven't been in there for so long. I looked through your closet. I know you'll hate me for it, but I found something. A CD labeled 'John.' What is it, Sherlock? –JW'

134. 'I played it. It's beautiful, Sherlock. Thank you. –JW'

135. 'I'm crying, playing it over and over again. I miss you so much. –JW'

136. 'Every song you've composed since I met you. That's what's on the disc. I remember each one of them, the ones I yelled at you for playing and the ones I just say there and listened to. Each one was played in my presence, and as I listen I am drawn back to the moment it was being poured from your fingers. I love it. –JW'

137. 'Molly stopped by while I was still playing it. Sitting in my chair across from yours. It's grown dusty; I don't let anyone sit there. That's your chair, Sherlock. I don't use the couch anymore, either. She started crying too when she realized what I was listening to. –JW'

138. 'Molly just left. She stayed all day, and we even went down to Speedy's for some coffee. We talked about you. –JW'

139. 'Are you reading these texts, Sherlock? I've been wondering about that quite a lot lately. Are these actually reaching you? –JW'

140. 'Nightmare. –JW'

141. 'It's been so long. When are you coming home? –JW'

142. 'We need bread. Buy some for me? –JW'

143. 'Lestrade invited me to a dinner party at the yard. I think I'm going. Do you know where I put my suit? I can't seem to find it. –JW'

144. 'It was in your closet. How did it get there? –JW'

145. 'Party is tonight. Will you be attending? –JW'

146. 'Sally just called me a freak. I think she's confused. Maybe she just misses you. –JW'

147. 'Mycroft is here. He keeps giving me weird looks. It gets annoying after a while. Control you brother for me, please. –JW'

148. 'Anderson won't shut up. Makes me laugh to imagine what you would be saying right now. –JW'

149. 'I'm back at the flat. It was fun; you should have gone. –JW'

150. 'Goodnight, Sherlock. –JW'

151. 'I scared myself. I thought I was forgetting what you looked like. But how could I ever forget you? I closed my eyes and found that I can still picture every last detail of your face. Every curl in your dark hair. Every shade of gray that your eyes can turn. I love you, Sherlock. –JW'

152. 'I miss you. It's so lonely here. –JW'

153. 'I'm starting to accept it. I wish I wouldn't, but it's been so long. –JW'

154. 'I played the disc you left me for Mrs. Hudson today. She hugged me. –JW'

155. 'I'm in a cab heading for the cemetery. I just realized I forgot to buy the flowers in my rush from the nursing home. Sorry. I just had to see you. –JW'

156. 'I still can't see you in the headstone. Just my reflection. I look sad. –JW'

157. 'Back at the flat. I talked to you aloud today. Is that progress? –JW'

158. 'Mike called. He sounded overly concerned. I think Mycroft put him up to it. –JW'

159. 'I don't want to believe that you're actually gone. –JW'

160. 'I've been thinking about what I said after your funeral. I'm still waiting on that miracle, Sherlock. –JW'

161. 'I'm headed back to the cemetery. I have the flowers. –JW'

162. 'Every time I bring you new roses, I also bring a new beaker. You now have a collection of them on the right side of the stone. The flowers are at the left in the newest beaker. I get rid of the old roses once they've started to wither. I don't let them stay long enough to die. I won't let anything dead near your grave. Not even you; especially not you. –JW'

163. 'I'm at Angelo's. He didn't forget the candle. –JW'

164. 'It hurts, Sherlock. –JW'

165. 'I miss you. –JW'

166. 'Long day at the hospital. I think I'll listen to the violin. –JW'

167. 'I can't help but wonder, wherever you are, are you still composing? I'd love to hear what you've come up with when you come back. –JW'

168. 'I miss you so much, Sherlock. Do you miss me, too? –JW'

169. 'Why is this so hard? It's not like I haven't lived without you before. I've only known you for a bloody year. I went through school and training and Afghanistan on my own. I didn't even know you existed, and I was fine. So why can't I be fine now? –JW'

170. 'It's because everything changed when I met you, Sherlock. Nothing was the same. –JW'

171. 'I was a different man because of you. –JW'

172. 'I want to keep texting you, but it's late and I have work tomorrow. –JW'

173. 'More nightmares. –JW'

174. 'Sherlock, I'm at Bart's. I think the lift's stopped. –JW'

175. 'Yep, I'm definitely trapped. Not good, Sherlock. –JW'

176. 'Sherlock, it's been a while. No one is answering the emergency phone. PTSD . –JW'

177. 'I'm starting to panic. Bad experience in the army. –JW'

178. 'I'm alone in here. I wish you were with me. I'm curled up on the floor now, trying to focus on my breathing. I need you, Sherlock. –JW'

179. 'I can hear people working in the shaft. They're trying to talk to me, but I can't seem to answer them. Anxiety attack, Sherlock. I need help. –JW'

180. 'Texting you is helping. It's keeping me somewhat calm. –JW'

181. 'I'm scared, Sherlock. –JW'

182. 'In a cab now. They got me out after I sent the last message and had me checked over. Sarah was outside the lift and gave me a shot of something to calm me down, let me take the day off. She understood, but I think she's worried. –JW'

183. 'I had flashbacks of the war in that lift. Scared the bloody hell out of me. I'm still in a bit of shock from the ordeal. –JW'

184. 'Mycroft was waiting in the sitting room when I got back. Must've been alerted and came to make sure I'm alright. Control your brother for me, right? –JW'

185. 'He made tea. Odd. –JW'

186. 'Mycroft left. He said he had arranged an appointment with my therapist. I threw my cup at his head on his way out. –JW'

187. 'I don't need therapy. It won't help. I need you. It's been so long, but I still can't bring myself to accept it. –JW'

188. 'I miss you. I really do. –JW'

189. 'Just got back from therapy. Didn't mention that I still text you. I don't tell anyone or let them see me doing it. –JW'

190. 'She thinks I'm doing better. I can't see how she could possibly come to that conclusion. Then again, I'm not very truthful in our sessions. I don't trust her. –JW'

191. 'I'm not so sure I really trust anyone anymore. I think I still trust you, though. –JW'

192. 'I will always believe in you, Sherlock. I will never stop loving you. –JW'

193. 'Goodnight, Sherlock. Will text when the nightmares come. –JW'

194. 'I'm shaking. Same one. You fell. I couldn't stop you. I love you. –JW'

195. 'Please, Sherlock I need you to answer me. I know you won't, but I just really need you right now. –JW'

196. 'It's only been a few days since I last visited you, but I couldn't stay away. No roses. The ones I left last time are still here and thriving. I wish you could see them. –JW'

197. 'I can't bring myself to speak aloud to you, so I'll just text. –JW'

198. 'When I lost you, Sherlock, I fell apart. I broke. I didn't think that I would ever be able to get back on my feet. But I think that I finally am. –JW'

199. 'Don't get me wrong. It still hurts. So much, everyday. I miss you with all my heart. All the time. But I keep going. I try to move on. But I never forget. I'll never forget what you did for me, Sherlock. –JW'

200. 'You changed me. You saved me. –JW'

201. 'I was lost and alone, and you rescued me. You gave me a home and a life worth continuing. You led me to adventure and introduced me to some amazing people. You gave me friendship and trust and utter love, Sherlock. You showed me what love really is. –JW'

202. 'I will miss you to the end of my days, Sherlock. And I will be forever grateful for everything you have done. –JW'

203. 'And now, I think I'm ready to move on. –JW'

204. 'I don't mean that I will forget you and pretend that we never happened. I will always bear the scars that you left on me and feel the sweet sorrow you left in my heart. I'll never be able t leave you behind, Sherlock. I'll always be here with fresh flowers and a kind word. –JW'

205. 'But I will go forward with my life. I'll finally accept a case from Lestrade. I won't take the title, though. That is yours and yours alone. I'll ensure that they realize that. I'll continue surgery and save lives. –JW'

206. 'But Sherlock, I will never be able to forget you. The memories will always be with me. You will never truly leave me. Or Baker Street. –JW'

207. 'You're still there, Sherlock. At night you're pacing the sitting room with your violin. You're next to me at the table, bent over a petri dish as I eat my toast and sip tea. You're stretched out on the couch, grumbling to yourself with your hands together under your chin. Thinking. You shoot the wall with me. You throw hats across the room and proclaim them to be death-frisbees. You insult Anderson over the phone. You yell at the telly. You hold me when I have nightmares. You are still there, Sherlock. And I don't think I'll ever be able to get you to leave. –JW'

208. 'I don't want you to leave. –JW'

209. 'I'm bloody crying again, Sherlock. I sitting on the grass, crying. I can hardly see the screen as I text you. –JW'

210. 'I remember you once telling me that sentiment is a disadvantage found on the losing side, or some bollocks like that. Well, Sherlock, here I am. Overwhelmed by sentiment. And loving you, another emotion you found to be useless. Does that make me useless? Does that mean I'm on the losing side? –JW'

211. 'I don't think it does. I think I'm on the winning side now. –JW'

212. 'You know why? –JW'

213. 'I had the greatest pleasure of knowing you. Sherlock Holmes. World's only Consulting Detective. The man who saved me. –JW'

214. 'It won't be easy, moving on. But I think I can do it. Because you'll be right there beside me, the whole way. –JW'

215. 'You'll be the voice in my ear at crime scenes, urging me to figure out how all the clues fit together. –JW'

216. 'You'll be the laughter in my heart when Anderson says something stupid. –JW'

217. 'You'll be the one keeping me going. –JW'

218. 'But there is one thing that you'll never be to me. –JW'

219. 'You'll never be a fraud. I swear to you, I'll not accept that lie. Never. –JW'

220. 'I think that, once I leave, I won't be texting you again. It's time to heal and keep going. It's a long journey ahead of me. You'll help me get past it. I just know you will, Sherlock. So, until you return to me, this is goodbye. –JW'

Sherlock sits in the ornate armchair, gazing down at his mobile with a sad smile. There are tears in his eyes, but he does nothing to wipe them away. He can feel his brother's penetrating gaze on him. They are in Mycroft's beautiful home, seated in front of the fire and enjoying some tea during Sherlock's short break from unraveling Moriarty's crime circle.

"So he still texts you," Mycroft sighs after a minute of silence. "I've gotten him to a therapist. Hopefully, in time, he will heal."

Sherlock shakes his head. "He's done. He just told me so. He's finally saying goodbye."

Mycroft frowns. "And you believe him?"

"Of course." The detective gives him an incredulous look, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears and pale mouth slightly open. "He's never told me a single lie. So why should his farewell be the start?"

His brother shakes his head sadly and picks a piece of lint from his expensive suit. He twirls his black umbrella absently. "John Watson is a broken man, Sherlock," Mycroft says gently. "I've been receiving very message he sends you as well. He has a long road ahead of him, and it is best for you not to get your hopes up. Let time do its job."

Sherlock stares back evenly as his phone beeps. He unlocks it and reads the message quickly before sliding the phone into his pocket and taking up his tea once more. "Two-hundred twenty-one texts."

Mycroft's brow furrows slightly. Sherlock takes a breath.

"The number of messages John has sent me after my 'death.' Two-hundred and twenty-one." He smiles. "Our address. How thoughtful. He doesn't seem lost at all, my dear brother. In fact he seems to be functioning greatly to do something so clever." And with that, Sherlock stands to take his leave.

Once he is on the street, he hesitates to call a cab. Instead, he reaches a slender hand into his jacket pocket to remove his phone. He opens the final message one last time, and a small smile rises to his lips.

221. 'I love you, Sherlock. But it's time to move on. I can assure you, though, that I will never cease to believe. –JW'


End file.
